The Lord Gives, The Lord Takes AwayS6 NHBL
by bwaybaby32
Summary: The world of TH was left open to hope, open to pain and open to possibilites. Lucas struggles with what's inside his heart as Naley deals with a sickening secret. Does it matter to be there when their dreams come true or when they come crashing down?
1. Talk

The Lord Giveth, The Lord Taketh Away

**Disclaimer:** This fic takes place directly after the season 5 finale.TOTAL core 5

Synopsis: As Lucas take his journey to Las Vegas for a much needed break; the calm Tree Hill he calls home will become completely distraught as Nathan and Haley discover a sickening secret.

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

**Like it? Love It? Just Review It!**

_Preview_

_" I have two tickets to Vegas; do you want to get married tonight?"_

_"Lucas"_

_"I just figured that's what you wanted to hear me say, right?"_

**Chapter 1- TALK**

Haley and Nathan lay cuddled on the couch watching a late movie. Jamie is strung out between them, asleep, on their laps. It's been a couple hours since Haley recorded her track at the studio and it's close to 1 AM. Haley's cell goes off, interrupting the comfortable silence between the family.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for Luke to be texting you? Can't he wait until the morning to recite lifetime worth poems or deliver his plan to discover Davy Jones' locker with you?" Nathan asked.  
"Hahha, jealous much husband?" Haley smiled. "I bet he's just letting me know he's ok. You know, how I have been worried about him lately and p.s., it's big foot,"  
"Yea, I know, Hales. I'm just wondering what sorry excuse he's making up to brood."  
Haley wondered the same thing as she tried to text Luke back. The message was interrupted when her phone started to ring.  
"Hey, I was just about to text you, what's…."  
"Hey, I'm at the airport. I have two tickets to Vegas; do you want to get married tonight?"  
"Yea, why not, I was wondering when I would get my third Scott wedding," Haley giggled.

Nathan now broke his gaze from his slumbering son, to pay more attention to his wife. He immediately stiffened against Haley, becoming uncomfortable with the pair's conversation. Haley squeezed his wrist, noticing his discomfort, bringing his gaze to her's. She smiled and reassuringly rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Luke, what's going on? You're at the airport?"  
"Yes Hales, I have two tickets to Vegas and-"  
"Yea and you want to get married, I heard you the first time."  
Nathan was now staring at her, intently. Haley grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart and then her lips, whispering "I love you"  
"Ok Luke, could you please explain before I willingly allow my husband to kick you're a-s-s!"  
Nate mind was brought back to Jamie, who was still asleep on their laps.

"I'm going to take him up Hales, kay?" Nathan nodded to her, and swooped up their son. Haley whispered that she wouldn't be long.  
" Luke..?"  
"I was going to call her Hales,"

--

Peyton was listening to Haley's new demo when her cell vibrated against her pocket.

"Hello?"  
"Peyton, it's me, I'm glad you picked up."  
A smile quickly crept to Peyton's face.  
"Mia?… Why didn't you call me on your cell? What's up?"  
"It broke before my show. I'm calling from the hotel. I just needed to talk to you."  
"Ok…….." Peyton waited for a few moments. "Mia?"  
"…. yea huh?."  
"What is it?"  
"There's this guy asking about you. I know I already told you, but I think you should talk to him."  
"Well, he isn't there with you is he?" When Peyton didn't get a response, she warily continued. "I'm just not that sure. Can't he call or something?"

Peyton's mind drifted to when Ellie first contacted her. What did this guy want with me? How did he know me?

"No he's pretty adamant about calling. Peyton why don't you come to Savannah?"  
"Why do I have to see him in person?"  
"So you don't run, I guess. Or maybe it's so he doesn't,"  
Peyton was familiar with this. "people always leave, right"  
"But I need to be here. Haley recorded a demo and we need to make her album. The track is really sweet."  
"Nice change of subject, Peyt. You know I think it's wicked awesome that Haley's is recording again, but we both know that she doesn't need you. Look, come out to Savannah for the summer and tour with me. You have nothing to lose. Peyton please!"  
"Fine. Mia stop begging. I'll leave in an hour or two."

--

"Who? Lucas, who were you going to call?  
"You know who Hales. I was afraid and I didn't know what to say. Or how to say it."  
" So you were to use your infamous pickup line…" Haley asked sarcastically, yet absentmindedly wanted to know why her friend sounded so defeated.  
"I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say…..to her now"  
"Wait Luke…hold on. Who were you going to call?"  
"You know that, they are just words, right. Words that I don't want to know. Words that I don't even want to own. Hales, why is everyone so hung up over words, just letters phrased together?"  
"Lucas, you said them, You wrote them. If they didn't ream anything, your heart wouldn't have created them. Luke, you know that."  
"So what Hales, I wrote them. It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't mean that they hold what everyone thinks."

--

Lindsay shifted herself onto the back seat of the cab. She had a long day and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep her aches away. Reality, her reality, resurfaced as her phone began to ring, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello"  
"Hey, it's me." The familiar voice calmed Lindsay. "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm tired. Exhausted really. This is….just really draining me."  
"Linds it will get better. But in the meantime, hold in there."  
"I know, things just suck right now."  
"Well things are going to suck for a bit, but you'll make it…..Wait did you tell him? How did it go?"  
"Well. Surprisingly, it went extremely…"  
"You didn't tell him, did you?"  
"Nope, not really…but maybe it's for the best. You know, him not knowing"

Lindsay profoundly took a moment to ponder what she has just said.

"That's total bull crap and you know it. He needs to know the truth."  
"I know, I know, it was just…..less real this way."

--

"Lucas." Haley was now feeling like she had been though this conversation before and then before that. It just seemed to never go anywhere. "Only you can know what they mean. Stop running away. Look in your heart and find the answers they hold."

There was a pause between the two friends. It appeared like Luke was finally soaking in what she said. Haley still didn't get the answer she was waiting for.

"Luke, you still there?"  
"Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking,"  
"So who were you going to propose to next?" Haley couldn't help but become giddy in her skepticism.  
"Haha, just because I don't see you, doesn't mean that I don't know you have that sarcastic smirk plastered on your face. And for the record, I just figured that's what you wanted to hear."  
"Lucas Eugene Scott, I want you to be happy, but most importantly I want you to be honest with yourself. And you and I both know you aren't ready to be married."  
"I know. I know"  
"So how did it go anyways?"

Lucas wondered how Haley knew, but then again, it was Haley.

"I apologized. It was hard though. She looked so hurt…..She just keeps holding on though."  
"Well, Peyton's hurting Luke, she will be for a while."  
"I know, I know she will, but so will I."

Haley was growing exhausted from the conversation that seemed to come up so much recently. She grew tired, like Luke, of the constant circles it entangled.

" I just, I think I need to get away for sometime. I know what you're going to say, I shouldn't run, but Hales……"  
"No Luke, you should go. You're not running, unless you stay. You need to clear your head. Are you going to call her? Haley asked as she turned the tv off downstairs, along with the lights and headed up to bed. Lucas smiled to himself; Haley really had his heart figured out.  
" I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure."  
"You should, she could use the release Luke, after all that's happened,"  
"Okay I will. I love you buddy. Thanks"  
"Goodnight Luke. Tell her that I love her and that I'm here for her. I'll see you soon, buddy."

--

Brooke paced in the living room. She stared endlessly into a vacant atmosphere. It had been over 6 hours since she last saw Angie. All she wanted was to will the phone to ring. And then it did.

"Hello", Brooke shakily answered.  
"Hey B. Davis."

Brooke's face went full from nervous emotion to absolutely nothing in seconds.

"Brooke…?"  
"Yea, hey Peyton. What's up? I'm expecting a phone call.  
"Oh. I just wanted to know if you wanted something from the store."  
"You're at the store? Peyton it's late, you could have done that tomorrow."  
"Well actually, I can't. I'm going to Savannah with Mia, on tour. And it's my turn to by groceries."  
"Wait you're leaving..?" Surprisingly Brooke found herself apathetic to the situation.  
"Yea, there's no real reason to stay. Besides I would get in the way of your rainbow tribe, or possibly lose sleep." Peyton laughed.

It may not have been intentional, but Peyton's remark stung.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back."  
"Hey, I'm getting ice cream .It's your favorite, Rocky Road!"- Peyton hung up.  
WTF, Brooke thought. Didn't she mean cookie dough?

--

Haley hung up the phone with her best friend and walked into her bedroom. Nathan was lying down, asleep. Haley noticed how peaceful Nathan appeared and decided not to wake him. Quickly she got undressed into a tank and flannel pajamas.

"I can't believe you're wearing Christmas flannels, now, in June," Nathan smirked.  
"Oh babe, sorry. Did I wake you?" Haley asked as she climbed in bed.  
"No I waited for you," Nathan could already see Haley getting worked up. "No. You didn't take too long. I just couldn't sleep without you. So how's my brother or the future Chris Keller?" Haley laughed and playfully smacked Nate's arm.

"Oh that was low, even for you. Luke's a work in progress." Haley already saw the scowl forming from Nathan. "I think he's going away for a bit, to calm his mind,"  
Nathan pulled his wife closer to him.  
"Good for him. I love you Hales."  
"I love you too, Chris..um Lucas……I mean Nathan," Haley giggled. "Hah, I'm sorry, but you're so easy,"  
"Oh, ok. That's the how it is. Ok."  
"Husband, just remember its my serious ass lying next to you, ok. Goodnight babe!"

--

Brooke laid down on the couch, now dressed in jeans and a hoodie. She was still waiting on the phone call to let her know that Angie was safe. The silence was again interrupted but this time, it calmed Brooke.

_Beauty queen of only 18  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else  
__I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times  
but somehowI want more  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she reached for her phone.

"Hey Luke,"  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"I miss her, and they haven't called yet. Part of me is worried but I know she's safe…"  
"Hey, pretty girl….she's ok.." A few seconds past. " Hey Brooke, are you doing anything this weekend?"  
"No, just waiting, you?"  
"I'm going away to clear my head for a little."  
"That's great Luke, everything's been crazy lately." Brooke eternalized the loneliness that just washed over her.  
"Well, I wanted to know if would come with me. Maybe we could clear our heads together,"  
"Oh, I don't Lucas""Come on, we can wait together. Our flight leaves in an hour. Let me save you from this."

_flashback"_

"_I wish that it was me. I know that's horrible. I know that's selfish but I watched you rescue Peyton and you told me you rescued Dan. And that sometimes I just wish you could rescue me."  
_"_From what?"  
_"_From all of it."_

_end flashback_

"Brooke? Brooke…?"  
"Me.. Yea. Ok…..ok. Yes I'm coming."

20 minutes later Brooke sat down next to Luke. They both looked extremely run down but there was conformability with them.

"Hey pretty girl," Brooke laid her head on her shoulder.  
"Broody, where are we going anyway?"  
"Vegas"


	2. Letter Read to Deaf Ears

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

**Like it? Love it? Review It!**

**Letters Read to Deaf Ears**

Brooke lay on the bed, unconsciously stirring out of slumber. She turned over to an empty bed, her arm, extended out, hitting the pillow that belonged to the boy who slept there. "Alone, yet again alone. Great job B. Davis," Brooke sighed to herself.

Lucas Scott walked out of the bathroom, humming to Journey's Open Arms. He was surprised to see Brooke, awake and smirking at him.  
"Hey, how long have you been up?"  
"Not long, you?" Brooke stretches, revealing her tank and jeans from under the blanket.  
"Like an hour," The pair were interrupted by the buzzing emitting from Lucas's cell. Luke walked over to it, without breaking the stare that both he and Brooke shared.  
"That's the fourth time she's called today. I wonder if she found out about us." Yes, us. The term he used to describe them up and leaving for Vegas. It felt right to him, but it seemingly tainted the atmosphere.  
"Well at least Peyton hasn't been calling me, so I guess we're in the clear," Lucas now adverted his eyes to her cell and then back at her. " Really?… She couldn't wait to get away from me yesterday and now she's calling me.."  
"Six times…"  
"She called ME six times!?" Brooke asked shocked and kinda warmed by the attention.  
"No, she called US six times, she called YOU twice."  
"Well I guess we know who she loves more." Brooke chuckled, and then realized that her statement had more than one meaning.  
"Yea I guess," Luke uneasily laughed.  
"Did she leave a message?"  
"Yea, I've only listened to the first one though. It basically said the same thing as the river court." The river court, his river court was now etched with Peyton's love for him. It wasn't subtle, it wasn't calming. It was just there, staring back at him. Taunting and urging him to accept it. To fall into it. But he just wanted to walk away from it.

" River court? The only thing on the river court is our graffiti from senior year….Wait a minute, what did Peyton do?" Lucas couldn't really find the words so he took out his phone and showed her. " Umm, wow! I wasn't expecting that. Well I was, ok, but maybe not that,….just wow,"  
"Yea," Luke gulped. This picture only made matters worse for him.  
"So she knows about the book?"  
"Yea. I guess Haley gave it to her or something.."  
"NO!" Luke looked up at her, searching her eyes for the outburst.  
"No, I mean, Haley didn't. She wouldn't."  
"I guessed she was the only logical choice."  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Um, I didn't have anything special planned. Maybe a show or two. Shopping. I'm not sure-"  
"Did Lucas Scott just mention shopping?" Same old Brooke Davis, Luke thought.  
"Um yea, maybe we can a little later. I know you think I'm becoming an old western film with all my flannel."  
"That's true, if you're going to be seen with me, things definitely have to change… OK, so not the point. I meant, what about Peyton?"  
"What about her?" Brooke was taken aback at as quickly Luke responded. He noticed her shift and immediately softened. "What I mean is, we're here, she's there. Why do we.."  
"Well actually she's not there. She's in Savannah on tour."  
"See my point. She's having fun and so are we. I don't see why we have to call her and--"  
"Well she called us, US really being you, and what if she hears this from someone else. I mean, she called you four times, obviously something is up, I mean we haven't told anyone and what if they worry-"  
"Well I don't think she knows, besides dealing with Peyton isn't exactly peace for me. And Haley knows we're here." Brooke was surprised with Luke's behavior but what really surprised her, was that she was ok with it. Luke seemed really honest and confident. Maybe Vegas was a good idea.  
"Oookay…..So Haley knows? You spoke to her when I was sleeping?"  
"No. I called her last night before we left. Before I called you."  
"Ok, but how does she know I'm here?"  
"Oh, I told her I was asking you, or really she told me that you-"  
"So Haley told you to take me?" Brooke was a little upset that Luke didn't want her there on his own.  
"No, she didn't. I told her that I wanted to ask you and she reassured me that you would say yes."  
"Oh ok." Brooke smile now. Tutor mom would get a thank you later for being so thoughtful. Brooke sat upon the bed now, going through her messages. She needed to explain to Milly about her absence.

"So, how about we get ready and see about today huh?"  
"Yes, that's fine. I think I'm going to call Haley to tell her we made it alright."  
"Good idea, let me talk to her before you're done?"  
"Yup….um Luke?"  
"Yes" Lucas turned to her.  
"You're going to have to talk sometime. You have to be honest with her and yourself, sometime."  
"I know, Brooke. I know," he nodded, nervously smiling,.

"Okay." Brooke returned the nervous smile. She knew Lucas asked her to go on this trip from many reason. One because it would start her healing process and another because it would further along his. Luke needed that person to counter act his fixations and reasons. No judgements. No conscience. Just unorthodox healing. And that person was Brooke.

One Hour Later

Brooke sat at the suites kitchen counter. She was toying with the coffee maker trying to get the appliance to work. Giving up, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she had grown to love. Three rings. "Come on, pick up" Brooke singed.

"Hello, you've reached the Scotts. This is Jamie speaking."  
"Hey best godson ever!" Brooke immediately smiled because of Jamie's politeness. It had Haley written all over it.  
"Aunt Brooke! Hi! How are you? Where are you? What are you doing? Are we going to hang out soon? Jamie rambled. He definently had Haley all over it.  
"Whoa, slow down there buddy. I'm okay. I'm hanging out with your Uncle Lucas right now so we'll hang soon but not this weekend."  
"Brooke? Are you said that Angie's gone?" Brooke melted at Jamie's compassion. Again, it made her think of tutor mom.  
"A little, but your Uncle Lucas is making one feel 10 times better. Hey Jamie I was wondering if I could talk to your mom."  
"She's in the shower-" Haley's voice came through the airways calling Jamie. " In here, Momma." he answered. "Brooke?"  
"Yes godson?"  
"I love you and if I were there, I would make you smile so you wouldn't be sad anymore." Haley walked in to hear that last bit.  
"Who's that on the phone?" Haley asked.  
"Momma it's Brooke. You were in the shower so I picked up."  
"Jamie?" Brooke asked.  
"Yea."  
"Thanks buddy and I love you too. I'll catch you later." Brooke was very thankful for Jamie. He always knew how to say the right things.

"Hey Brooke. I'm sorry I took a while. How have you been?"  
"Hey tutor mom. Your son was keeping me company. By the way, thank you."  
"Thank you for what?"  
"Thank you for being my friend and caring enough about me, to stomach me. Thanks for having Jamie, letting him in my life and allowing me to be apart of his as his godmother and thank you for telling Luke I would go with him. I'm lucky to have you, and them and I needed this." Brooke exhaled in one breath. Haley's eyes were shining and on the brink of tears. Tigger had a way with her.  
"Aww Tigger, you're welcome. You know that you are just as important to me as I am to you and it's great that you're there from Jamie. He's lucky to have you, we both are. I'm thankful that I know he's safe with you and loved by you. So thanks back!" Both girls were on the verge of tears. "So you're in Vegas? How's that going?"  
"We haven't really done anything yet. Just sleep, although we did manage to discuss Peyton. She called six times."  
"Oohh you too. She called me too but I didn't go into detail. I just told her that I haven't spoken to either of you since yesterday."  
"Oh ok. Did she ask about me?"  
"More of matter-of-fact kind of way. She said you were home alone and wondered if you spoke to Lucas."  
"Three for three for Sawyer-" Brooke mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing…"  
"So what did you guys decide to tell her?"  
"Luke doesn't really want too, but he said he will say something eventually."  
"Typical Lucas Scott. He can save her on a whim but he can't deal with a phone call."  
"I know, right!". The girls laughed.  
"I'm honestly tired with everything though. I hate Peyton's or Lindsay's phone calls. I'm tired with picking apart his thoughts. It's becoming too much for me."  
"What did Peyton say that has gotten you to this point? I mean, don't get me wrong Hales, you have a right to be there, we both know that, but how did you get there?"

**Flashback of Haley's and Peyton's conversation**

"Hello Peyton."  
"Haley hi. I was wondering if you've spoken to Luke. He's not answering my calls and maybe you've heard form him?"  
"Nope, not since last night. Do you need him for something?"  
"Other than mending my broken hear, nope."  
"Well maybe that's the problem."  
"Excuse me!?" Peyton asked ticked off.  
"Luke knows you're calling. Luke knows how you feel, especially after your message on the river court, which will be forever tatooed in his brain. Ok, he gets it, but he's dealing with something right now. So you've got to let him go. He's not where you're at, Peyton."  
"Oh" Peyton was shocked with how blunt Haley was being.  
"Ok, Peyton look I'm sorry but when you have a broken heart, you don't sit there and dwell on it, you invest your time in you craft. I did with music, Nate with basketball, Brooke with Clothes/Bros and Luke with writing. Put yourself in your craft. Let it heal you."  
"Luke wrote two books about me, that says something"  
"Lucas wrote he first book after he broke up with Brooke and a second with you BOTH came back. Talk about comet's huh?!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ouch!"  
"Yeah" Haley nodded.  
"But she had it coming, I guess. You know Lindsay called him last night, apparently when you and him were talking. Also she was the reason he blew up at the game.  
"Brooke, I don't follow you. Why would he blow up?"  
"Lindsay called him at halftime during the game. She said she was seeing someone else."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yea except she called last night to tell him she was afraid of " the immensity of his love" it's his book dedication. Pretty sappy lifetime crap-"  
"Wait! Brooke, what? She did that! What the fk was she thinking!?"  
"Calm down tutor mom. Luke doesn't know about her message. He let me check his phone and I didn't tell him what it said. I didn't see the point yet.  
"Yea ok. What's with these girls playing games with his head and his heart. Damn it, this isn't high school.  
"I know-"  
"It's just that Peyton says no to his proposal. She doesn't want to be tied down. Luke is a wreck for a while but then he falls for Lindsay and she's great. But Peyton comes back and demands to have him back even though he's happy and in love. But no, _I'm Peyton and 'You're always saving me, Luke', mope mope, tear eyed, 'people always leave'."_

Brooke gushes with laughter at Haley's harsh commentation of their reality.

" What? It's the truth and you know it. Then Lindsay accepts his proposal, parades around the ring in everyone's face to only pull a "_Peyton"_ and leave him at the alter."  
"And now she's inside his head again, by leaving desperate messages on his cell."  
"See, they're exactly the same or at least the same situations." Again the girls found themselves in laughter.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Keep him busy and get him to come clean."  
"Well I know, you're the one for the job. And I'll keep these crazy bitches away from him.  
"Haha. I love it when you're fiesty, tutor mom. Just promise me, no bitchslapping when I'm not there and it has to be on you tube."  
" I Promise."  
"So how's my godson been lately? Still a handful?"  
"He's actually been quite lethargic lately. His eating habits have changed."  
"You think it's anything serious?"  
"No not really. He's been with Nathan a lot, working out, so I think he' just tired. If anything gets weird, we'll take him for a checkup."  
"Yea, you're right." Lucas then walked in holding an arm's full of breakfast and coffee. "Well the prodigal bachelor returns. Ooh thanks for the food. Haley's on the phone. Hales?"  
"Yea"  
"I will call you soon with our adventures, kay? Love you!"  
"Ok, Be safe. Stay out of trouble. Love you too…" Luke grabbed the phone.

"Hey Hales."  
"Hey loser, how's Vegas treating you?"  
"Good. Good. Does your husband still want to kill me?"  
"No, he accepted my apology."  
"Ok, didn't need to hear that."  
"Haha, I forgot. So what do you want?"  
"Can't I just want to say hi?"  
"Yes you can but this isn't the case so spill." Luke chuckled.  
"I just wanted to know if you could….."  
"Continue to dodge and like to you're ex's?"  
"Yes, basically."  
"Ok, but I'm not promising to be nice."  
"Fine with me, Haley. Thanks for reassuring me about Brooke."  
"No problem, so I guess this means you guys are getting along."  
"Yea, she's been a big help and I'm glad she's here," Luke smiled.  
"Good. Ok brother-in-law, I'll see ya."  
"Ok, Haley?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, now bye."

Lucas hangs up the phone and turns to Brooke.

"So you ready for today?"  
"Yup. This should be fun…"

**If I get at least 7 reviews, you'll get an update in one week! Please Review, I want to know what you like, what you hate, and what you want to happen.**


	3. The Reason Is You

**Thanks for the reviews! Please write more!! I'm sorry theres no NH in this chapter, but next chapter is more about the scotts. There definently will be more drama!! **

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

**The Reason Is You**

**Chapter 3**

Leaving for Vegas was a risky move for Luke and Brooke, but suprisingly it was carthartic. Brooke fell to her usual addiction; shopping. While Luke tried to become more extroverted. In trying to increase his boundries, he even allowed the cheery brunette to take him in search of a new wardrobe. It seemed too good be true for both of them. No explanations, drama or attachments. A perfect sudo reality. And then in came to a halt. Like the universe picked up on their suspicions, and it caused them to be hotel bound for a stormy day.

Lucas knew he was cheating. Instead of clearing his head, he was ignoring it. Brooke was aware of this but she knew when he was ready, he would talk. And today was that day. Sitting on opposite sides of the couch, they had brought every comfort food out, knowing it would be a long conversation.

"Okay, here are the rules," Luke started. Brooke raised an arched eyebrow but nodded. "No judgment, no lectures and total patience."  
"Fine and total honesty?" Brooke answered. She would be regretting it, but Luke needed to be honest with himself, openly and outwardly. Shock value was not important today.  
"Total honesty. Deal." Brooke nodded. "So ask away."  
"I'm not sure where to start. What do you think went wrong with Lindsay?"  
"I think love wasn't enough for her, or I wasn't enough."  
"Luke, you know love isn't ever enough. Look at Naley."  
"No, you see you're wrong. Nathan and Haley love each other completely. They give all of their hearts to each other. That's how's love is enough. You love them for their weakness and flaws just as much as their strengths."  
"So strength is your writing but your weakness is Peyton?" Luke simply nodded and contemplated a response all the while reading Brooke's expression.  
"It was hard for me to get over her. To move on but Lindsay, she believed in me."  
"Because of the book." The book that was a love letter to her devout best friend.  
"I think Lindsay was in love with the "Lucas Scott" from the book and I think she believed that I could love her like that Lucas." Brooke shifted and grabbed the cookie dough.  
"Every girl would dream to be loved like you love Peyton in that book."  
"That's the thing I don't get though," Brooke was befuddled by his response but she let him continue. "Ravens was edited. It **was **a nonfiction piece but it was changed into a commercialized generic love story."  
"Luke, there isn't anything generic about your writing."  
"Maybe so, but Ravens was more about my journey having found love and then loosing it. Not fated teen angst. If you would have read my first copy, you'd understand how personal and real it was."  
"Ok so maybe the book was far fetched, it doesn't change the way you feel about Peyton. You proposed Luke."  
"And she said no."  
"She said someday"  
"It doesn't work that way. She wasn't ready. I wasn't ready."  
"Well maybe you're both ready for marriage now."  
"Brooke, if you're looking for reasons not to be with someone, you're always going to find them. Peyton found them in that hotel room."  
"What do you mean? P. Sawyer would drop everything to marry you."  
"She and I don't fit…I want a family and when I pictured having one, it was never with her. I thought way before the proposal that if I dreamed hard enough or believed long enough, I would see a future with her. I never did." Brooke just stared at him. His heart was a tangled web that got more bewildering and they just scratched the surface. "I was never in love with Peyton." Brooke gasps, completely ready to object but he just raises his hand. "I was in love with the idea of her and me. It's easy to want to believe in something or someone when everyone tells you, "you're fated" or meant to be."  
"Then why was it so hard when she came back?"  
"Partly because of my pride," Brooke scoffed. "Really because she came back and expected me to fix her. She was heart broken and I was supposed to save her. Like I did all the other times but I couldn't. And it's my fault that I allowed myself to be her crutch for so long but she needs to save herself." Brooke pondered which was worst; allowing Broody to bash her best friend or agreeing with everything he said.

"What about the comet?" Luke opened his mouth, knowing his defense response to spill out any second. But instead he just smiled t her.  
"Everyone has their own interpretation about the book. The truth is it's a about a boy who loses something he loves and wishes it will comeback so he could just catch a glimpse or to grasp some part of it, to withstand him. But it's never enough. He never gets the real thing but it's still everything to him." Brooke sat there, digestion everything that Luke explained. She empathized with the comet. It seemed to be like life lately. She wanted the real thing but always fell short of it. "Brooke, can I ask you something?" She waits. "Why did you break up with me, senior year?"  
"Seriously?" she laughed nervously.

"Yes, you said total honestly and I keep going over everything, the rehearsal dinner the wedding and then when you came to see me. I still don't understand what broke us," Damn honesty she thought. She didn't want to down that road again but he had been so honest with her. "I thought you were in love with me."  
"I was." _I still probably am_ she spoke to herself.  
"Then why did you end things so abruptly?"  
"Because you didn't miss me," She lied. Brooke turned her gaze to the floor, the counter, the table, anything but Lucas.  
"Brooke I did miss you. I told you that at the wedding. Didn't you want to be with me?"  
"Yea everyday but my love wasn't enough for you, so I let you go." She stated the last part barely above a whisper. Lucas was trying to understand what she meant. _Her love was enough, it was more than anything._ But it was the 'let go' part of her answer that stung.  
"Let go?" What are you talking about?"  
"She really hadn't told you? I'd picture by now, she would be giving her victory speech." Luke stared at her, waiting for her to continue because he had no clue what the hell her hints meant. "Peyton told me that she still had feelings for you at the rehearsal dinner. She said she loved you. It doesn't matter now anyway. You and her got together and she was the one you wanted when all you dreams come true. It was over 5 years ago. It-"

Lucas just sat there as Brooke explained. The world he believed that he thought to be fact had been rewritten. Brooke didn't fall out of love with him. His calm ocean eyes were raging waves, crashing against the surface. He clenched and unclenched his fists.  
"So that's it? She said she had feelings for me and you go running scared?" Luke yelled as he began to pace around the room. Brooke never thought she would have this conversation, nor did she think she would get this reaction.  
"She loved you more than I ever could. She's your Peyton."  
"No! Didn't you love me? You let your insecurity keep us apart, again!"  
"Damnit Luke! You ran to her flipping second she cried." Tears were now streaming down Brooke's face. "You were with her all the time, always," she screamed.  
"So what? You let me! You encouraged me to help her," Luke paused; he knew she didn't deserve that. "Brooke, how could you not tell me? How could you do that to me? Didn't I, didn't we…mean anything to you?"  
"Oh don't act so broken up, Luke. You moved on with Peyton as soon as I closed your black door," Brooke yelled. It was her turn to pace, in circles around the couch. "Why does it matter now? This doesn't change anything."  
"THIS changes everything, Brooke!"  
"She the one next to you when all you dreams came true."  
"Because you pushed me to her. Like you told me out love wasn't like Whitey and Camilla. I never would have doubted us, if you didn't give me a reason to."

For Brooke, this argument is five years to late. He loves Peyton, he wrote two books about Peyton. Why what does happened between us matter. Her mind kept replaying that assumption in hopes that her heart would believe it. He was being irrational but her heart yearned for him to tell her how important she is to him. But Brooke chose to sacrifice her heart again. For Lucas, this conversation was opening everything up to him. He finally got things were weird with Peyton and how he was constantly fighting with himself over the validity of their relationship.

"Lucas, you wrote two books about her for Christ's sake. Not me." Brooke now sat down, tired from crying and lying to herself. Lucas stared out the window. His eyes not leaving the rainfall over the city. He was angry. He had been confused but the rain was clensing his soul. He saw the clearer picture now, but he didn't know what to make of it.  
"It was so easy with her," Brooke now looked up from her hands, not understanding. "I never had to work at it. We just sit there and brood and people would say, we're perfect. I just existed in what I thought was true love. But it wasn't there. And when it was over, I was devastated because the fated ones weren't together. With Lindsay, she nursed me back to reality and I loved her for it but she wanted to be Peyton and me to be the Lucas Scott from the book."  
"Ok Luke, you're rambling and I'm tired. Maybe we should just talk later." Brooke stood up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. "Luke" He met her gaze, pleading her to listen.  
"Don't you get it. I was with Peyton because I was hiding. I was with Lindsay because she cared. But the comet I lost and longed to have again, I never fought for them and I should have fought for you harder."

**Flashback**

_"You're the one who wanted to be non exclusive. I'm just doing what you wanted."  
__"What I wanted. I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with. And you rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world that he's the one for me."  
__"How was I supposed to know that?"_

_"You just are"_

**Flashback**

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that." Brooke sat down staring at the window.  
"I should have fought for you." Luke now searched her absent eyes. "You've always been there."  
"Ok stop it. You can't look at me like that after five years. No, Luke stop it. You're running again. You love Peyton," she cried.  
"Brooke stop doubting me. You look at me the same way." She adverted her eyes.  
"No, Luke. You can't say that. It's five years too late."  
"It's only five years late because you weren't honest with me." Lucas suddenly grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers. Time stopped. The spark was still there.  
"I….I…I'm going to sleep. I'm tired and we have the show tonight." Brooke fled the room in tears. Lucas fell back into the couch, allowing his fingers to grace his lips.

--

Luke was lying on the couch staring at the damp city. The rain had stopped and the sun was just now starting to break through the clouds. He needed to get ready for tonight but he didn't want to disturb Brooke. But then he remembered that she really wanted to go tonight, so he headed towards the door.

"Brooke?" Luke knocked twice and gently opened the door. She lay there; curled up in an ball, asleep. Lucas tip toed the bed and made his way over to her. "Brooke?" he stroked her cheek. She smiles when she sees him and then it fades. "Brooke, we should start getting ready for dinner. Her eyes meet him and he knows exactly what she's thinking. "We're going. I won't bring it up, okay? Let's have fun tonight. Just know that I'm not going anywhere."

--

Brooke and Lucas made their way back to the hotel. Circ de Solie was an experience.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Luke insisted as he patted the seat next to him. Brooke was thinking, didn't he say my terms. "Do you ever think what it would have been like if you were pregnant junior year? Like how we would of ended up?"  
"Luke"  
"Brooke, it's ok. I miss her too." Brooke envelopes herself in his embrace. You know, I would pretend she was ours. Almost like we gotten our second chance. I adored her."  
"Yea you did. I think about it all the time….how our lives would have been different. Would we have gotten back together? Part of me wants to believe that we'd be a family but I assume you would be with Peyton and then I stopped pretending." A few beats passed between the pair. _There would always be Peyton._ "I know Angie's safe. I mean they called, but I wonder if she'll miss me. I wonder if she'll remember me."  
"I know she will, pretty girl. Come on let's go." Luke stands and extends his hand.  
"What Luke? Where are we going?" Lucas thought to himself. _Something Angie would want_, but instead he said. "Somewhere we won't remember come morning."

--

Lucas tosses in bed and roll toward Brooke, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Broody, you are really clingy." Brooke begins to pat his left arm, finding his hand. She intertwines her fingers with his, but then something rubs against her. " AHHHH!" Brooke begins swatting at Luke's arm. "What the hell! No, No. NO! Lucas Eugene Scott, wake up right NOW!" Lucas rolls onto his back.  
"What Brooke? It's 3:30 AM"  
"Look at this!" She pointed to her left hand.  
" You have hands Brooke, this isn't new!"  
"No! Okay, yes, but look! Look at what both our left hands have in common."  
"We have rings, so what?….Oh" Brooke throws herself on the bed. Her hands at her temple.  
"I can't believe you took advantage of a drunk girl."  
"Brooke! Br-"  
"I cannot believe that we're, UGH! Lucas, how could you!" Brooke throws punches every which way trying to injure Luke.  
"Brooke! Brooke, STOP!! Stop it. I'd never thought I would be marrying into domestic violence and for the record, you had one glass of champagne. You were as sober as me."  
"My head is spinning. My head is spinning." She lifts up the covers to bury herself. "My eyes! My eyes!"  
"Brooke, you don't have a hangover. Maybe I should have made you lay off the cookie dough.."  
"NOT funny! What are we going to do?"  
"Well I'm kinda happy with this arrangement" RING, RING, RING Lucas scanned the room for his phone. "Hello?… What?….Oh… yes. No, our flight is at six anyway. Ok…bye."  
"What? What happened? Does Naley know we pulled a Britney?"

"Dan. Dan got hit by a car. He's in the hospital and they need the family before they operate on his heart."  
"Oh Lucas. I'm sorry. Um…what time is the surgery?"  
"Way later today. I guess its good you woke me up screaming. The alarm was for four anyways."  
"Lucas are you going to be okay?"  
"About my father/murderer dying, not sure. About us, yes. I know this is weird but it's growing on me minus the fear of you beating me up."  
"Lucas"  
"Well I'm awake."  
"Yea, welcome to reality, Brooke."

**Please Review!!**


	4. Gravity is Working Against Me Pt1

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

**Gravity is Working Against Me**

**Chapter 4  
Part 1**

Nathan Scott held onto facts. Things he was sure of. One being his love for Haley and their son. He was sure of that as much as he loved the games; he had to leave everything he felt about it, on the court. He was sure of keeping his son away from his father, because Dan could never earn redemption. But now he wasn't so sure. _Is this really the end? Should I feel guilty, knowing what he did? _

"Nathan, it's okay to feel remorse," Haley spoke bringing him out his thoughts.  
"I honestly don't know what I feel. I can't make sense of this."  
"Baby, he's your dad. It's not supposed to make sense." Haley wanted to find the right words to make everything ok. Instead, she brought her husband to her lap, holding him as close to her as she could. And she let him cry against her breast. "We just have to take it one step at a time, okay?" Nathan nodded, snuggling further in her embrace. "So what should we do about Jamie, today?"  
"I call Skills to watch him. He shouldn't be at the hospital. One day at a time, right?"  
"And what if Dan get's worse?"  
"I don't know yet. Haley, this is as much your decision as it is mine."  
"Nathan I know, but he's your dad."

"Lucas are you going to look at me?"  
Lucas was inside his thoughts as the plane took off. Brooke and him went through the motions of getting ready for their flight but hadn't had the "talk" yet. Instead he just grabbed Brooke's hand and waited for the plane to steady.  
"Lucas talk to me. What's going on with you?" He didn't know how to comprehend his feelings. He was a mess. He was all over the place. Yet he was calm and that scared her.  
"I feel the same way after Keith died." He turned to her, knowing she would question him. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Lucas, you can't--" Luke places his finger to her lips.  
"I'm angry, Brooke but I'm not going to shut you out. I'm angry that he's my father. I'm angry that he took Keith from me. I'm angry that as far as I go to separate myself from him, he keeps pulling me back."  
"Luke, I'm sorry--"  
"I need to know if you're going to be here"  
"I am here. We both are. Lucas you know that I'll always be here for you."  
"Okay."  
"Luke, but what about?"  
"You said you'd be here by my side. I need you to face this. Promise me, Brooke. I won't shut you out. Promise me." Blue orbs pierced her heart. She couldn't say no, not when he's this vulnerable. Not now, when he' starring into her soul. Not ever. So she reached her hand to his.  
"Okay, I promise." She tried to search his face but he turned away, back towards the clouds.  
"We don't have to tell them yet. This isn't the--"  
"Right time…yea I agree. Let's wait."

Haley walked into Jamie's room. She was still contemplating what to say to her son. How was she supposed to explain the evils of the world to a five year old? His innocence enabled needed protection, but his innocence enabled him to love Dan. Not convicted murderer, dead-beat dad, and abusive husband. Just Grandpa.

"Jamie baby, wake up." Haley stroked his forehead. The boy shifted towards her touch and, awake. "Jamie, you feel kind of warm buddy"  
"Momma I don't feel so good." He turned to her, allowing Haley to feel his clammy skin.  
"Well I think you have a slight fever. You look a little flushed."  
She stopped and stroked his cheek again. "Okay well let me take your temperature and we'll figure it out from there." Haley retreats to the bathroom and returns with the thermometer in tow. "Okay baby, sit up….Wow, you have a fever of 101.4. You're staying in bed today buddy, okay. No exceptions." Usually Jamie pleads with his mom but today he just nods, which doesn't go unnoticed. "So what hurts?"

"My tummy and my head."  
"Okay, I think you may have the stomach flu, baby. So what can Momma do to make it better?"  
"You can make me soup with extra--"  
"Extra noodle, I know. Is that it?" Jamie climbed into his mother's lap, wrapping his small body around hers.  
"Can you sit with me for a little while and talk me to sleep."  
"Yes buddy, I can do that. Actually I have something to tell you. Your Grandpa Dan got in an accident, last night, sweetheart."

"Is he okay?"  
"Your Daddy and I are going to go to the hospital today with Grandma. The doctors say he's stable." Jamie's eyes pricked with tears and he clung closer to Haley.  
"Who's going to say with me?"  
"Your Uncle Skills is going to keep you company today."  
"Momma do you have to go?" Haley held her son tightly and kissed his head. Sometimes he broke her heart.  
"Don't you want me to make sure Grandpa is okay?"  
"Yea, I guess. Okay. But promise that you'll call?"  
"I promise baby, every hour."

"Hey Mom, are you ready yet?" Nate sits at the counter, holding his phone. Haley is busy at the stove.  
"Nate, don't rush her. I just started making Jamie's soup."  
"I just want to get over there before something changes. So how is Jamie?"  
"I think it's the flu. I mean his symptoms point towards that…" Nathan already knew she was thinking.  
"Haley, he'll be okay here. You're a great mother and it's just the flu right?" Haley nodded.  
"Right. I just hate leaving him when he's sick."

"Who's staying with Jamie again?" Deb walked downstairs.  
"Our friend Skills. He--"  
"Skills?" She asked abruptly surprised.  
"Yea our friend Skills" Haley turned toward her.  
"Anyways he's should be here any minute actually."

_In come Skills._

"Yo Nate, Haley?"  
"In the kitchen, Skills." Haley called out.  
"So how infected is the mini Scott? Skills calls out as he walks into the kitchen. "Oh…Hi, Mrs. Scott. Mrs. Lee, uh…Ms. Lee. Deb." Skills rambles.  
"Jamie is asleep. I made his soup and the medicine is in his room…" Haley responds.  
Skills had starring at Deb suggestively; she on the other hand was diverting her eyes.  
"Skills..? Skills…!" Haley calls.  
"Huh ma?"  
"Jamie should be out for like another hour and a half. Call if you need anything. Luke and Brooke are meeting us at the hospital, ok. So you can call them too, if-"  
"Haley I get it. You know I got your boy. Go on."  
"Come on Hales…" Nate and Haley leave for the hall. Deb runs up to Skills and leans in….  
"MOM. Come on!"

Lucas hadn't let go of Brooke's hand since the flight. They were in and out of conversation but always, dodging the inevitable one.  
"I think we should tell them." Brooke blurts out.  
"What?" Luke turned to her.  
"I think we should tell Nathan and Haley. You know that I can't keep anything from Haley and she would kill you if you lied to her. Plus if we tell one, the other is bound to know…..it's their communication thing."  
"Brooke do you really think it's the right time?"  
"Wait, so you can jump into this marriage but you stall telling people? There isn't going to be a right time."  
"But what about us? I'm not the one that has a problem with this."  
"Luke you're just--"  
"I'm just saying it because it's the truth."  
"Well, whatever. You should focus on Dan anyway, not me."

**PAUSE**

"I think we should tell them."  
"What? Luke it's not the right time. You just said so yourself. Plus you're right, I'm not--"  
"You're not ready for commitment, or marriage, or us, or--"  
"Or Peyton" _Of course she wasn't ready, she was screaming wake up.  
_"Or Peyton…….I know. I get it. You made it clear on the plane."

"Well why do you want to tell them?" Brooke waited for his response.  
"Three reasons. One: Haley will attack me regardless but if we wait, we not be able to have children."  
"Hahha, true…"  
"Two, they'll help dodge Peyton. I know you might not think so, but-"  
"Actually, you're right. Trust me. The last conversation I had with Haley is a clear indicator of that." The pair laughs. "What's the third reason?"  
"Jamie"  
"How is Jamie a reason?"  
"Just wait."  
"Lucas, I don't get it."  
"Don't worry. You will." Brooke gives up as Lucas starts to unload the cab of their luggage. _What could Jamie mean? _Even Lucas didn't know the significance of his statement.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I think I have more alerts that reviews. I really want to know what you guys think. Part 2 should be up later this week.**


	5. Gravity is Working Against Me Pt2

**Thanks for the reviews from my last update. This one handles the elephant in the atmosphere. Tell me what you think; I'm not sure if this update is long enough.**

**Gravity is Working Against Me**

**Part 2**

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

Nathan, Haley and Deb had been in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Waiting. It was expected to have heavy hearts in a waiting room. People waited for hope concerning love one. Hope? Was that something to describe their situation? Anger. Guilt. Indifference. Anger. Guilt. Indifference. Three emotions they felt. Three they didn't want to more forward from. Three emotions that had a hard time dealing with.

"Hi. I'm looking for the Scott's? People here for Dan Scott?" A RN and a surgeon came through the hall. It was now or never. The three rose, slowly accepting they would be tied forever with Dan.  
"Hi. I'm Deb, his ex wife. This is our son, Nathan and his wife, Haley,"  
"Dan was just prepped for surgery. He has a collapsed lung and some eternal bleeding. We can't operate on his heart yet because of his injuries. We should be operating for at least 14 hours if we can stabilize him. And then we'll worry about the transplant. Do you have any questions?"  
"No" Nathan barked. "No, no questions doctor."  
"Mr. Scott is really lucky is to have people here who love him. We'll do all we can to bring him back to you"

Lucky to have people who _love_ him. Love. Love was not a term to express any relationship Dan Scott has. Yet they were here. Waiting for his recovery. Waiting for hope.

"What if he doesn't make it? What if he dies?" Haley asks Nathan.  
"Dan Scott dying, I doubt that."  
"I'm serious! What if he dies? What do we tell Jamie? Hey I'm sorry, you're grandpa who saved your life, who we forbid you from seeing, is dead! Nathan, what if Jamie blames us? What if he becomes distant?" Haley wrestles with her heart as she paces.  
"Haley. Come sit DOWN!" Nathan softens immediately, wishing now more than ever, that his father's blood wasn't in his veins.

"Baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry…but I don't know what to say. Do you think we made the wrong decision?"  
"No, Dan is Dan. I want to protect Jamie from his evil."  
"So do I, okay. My dad did some things that I can't forgive."  
"I know, but Jamie doesn't know that."  
"You guys are doing the right thing by protecting Jamie." Deb chimes in as she sits.  
"I just want to protect Jamie from the pain of not being in Dan's life just as much as the pain of being in it. Jamie doesn't see the damage. Just the good."  
"Haley this isn't your fault that Dan is the man he is, or that he's here."  
"But it's like a sign. I just want to be able to look back at this decision and say we made the right one, for our son. I don't want him to resent us, like we resent Dan."  
"Baby, you are a great mother. And it astounds me that despite everything my father has done, your heart is still weighing him redemption. Jamie isn't going to blame you, Hales. Okay, remember one step at a time."  
"Right sorry".

_The elevator doors open and out comes Brooke and Lucas._

"Here we go," Brooke states as she lingers near the doors.  
"Yep."  
"No turning back….."  
"Yep. I just want you to know that no matter what, it doesn't change anything."  
"You know you're telling her right?"  
"I figured"

"Nate, when are Lucas and Brooke getting here?"  
"Their flight landed so I'm thinking probably--"

"Hey guys!" Brooke interrupts as she ambushes the couple.  
"Brooke!" Haley stands to embrace the cheery brunette as the boys hug.  
"Hey Deb." Luke nods to her. "So have you spoke to the doctor yet?"  
"Yes. He's in surgery and we're just-" Nathan answers his brother.  
"Waiting. Gotcha." Luke stares at Brooke ad nods towards the hall and then back at her and Nathan.  
"Hey, Nate. Why don't we go raid the vending machines?" Brooke takes his arm and guides him away from Lucas before he can respond.

"So, how you doing Hales?"  
"I'm ok. How are YOU doing Lucas?" She peered at him.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Nice segway Mr. Scott. So what do you have to tell me?"  
"You get right to it don't you?" Haley raised an eyebrow, waiting. "I told Brooke-"

"You told Brooke what?"  
"I told Brooke she was the one for me."  
"WHAT!"  
"We talked about everything. Lindsay, Peyton, our past. By the way, remind me to yell at you for not telling me what Peyton did before your wedding."  
"Let's see. My husband was unconscious and then being stalked by that skank to Melina Bridge all the while me dealing with an unplanned pregnancy. Yea, I had time to hold your hand and tell you, that you're a big idiot."

"Ok….ok. I forgot sorry."  
"Yup."  
"Anyways I told her how I fell."  
"Thanks great!"  
"Haley I'm surprised you're taking this so well."  
"Why? The heart wants what it wants…….WAIT A MINTUE!!"

Lucas turns away from her, realizing his little slip was noticed.  
"What are you not telling me?"  
"What do you mean Haley? Luke asks her shakily.  
"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! You didn't?…" Haley catches his eye. "……Oh you did!" She shoved him.

"Haley I know this is sudden but-"  
"Sudden?! You are such a big fat IDIOT!"  
"I thought you didn't judge my relationships? Luke asked upset.  
"Not your relationship. It's your horrible timing that I have a problem wit, you ass!" Luke's head sinks. "You better not hurt her again. I'm serious. You better not pressure her or make her feel unappreciated. I'll come after you. I swear Lucas, if you even let yourself get sucked back into that damn triangle again, so help me God!"  
"Okay. I get it Haley."  
"So question, how did Brooke agree to this?"  
"We're dating within our marriage." Luke knew what she would say. "Baby steps. She's just processing everything. You know, getting used to us again, being my wife. I won't allow myself or anyone else to screw up this time."  
"You better not!"

"So hot shot, how are you hanging in there?" Brooke and Nathan were stopped by a vending machine. Neither knew what to get. Brooke still had her left hand in her pocket.  
"I'm not sure yet. What about you? How Angie withdrawal?"  
"It sucks but she's okay. I knew it had to come. I knew she was leaving, but it still hurts." Brooke grabs a coke with her right hand, struggling to open it.  
"How was Vegas?"  
"Hot. Bright lights. Casinos. Shopping. You know."  
"Wedding chapels?" Brooke froze as she instantly took a swig of her coke.

"Why would you say that?"  
"Because you're hiding your left hand in your pocket. And because you basically dragged me away, so Lucas could tell Haley, before she could notice his wedding band."  
"Nate….um when did you get so perceptive?" She puts a dollar in the machine.  
"You know who I'm married to, right?" Brooke nods. "I can just imagine her face now." Nate chuckles. "Oh this is really funny."  
"What?"  
"For one, you and Luke copied Haley and I by eloping and two, you still have to talk to her." Brooke bangs her head on the machine."  
"DON'T remind me…..So where are your Britney Spears inspired jokes? I know you're dying to say something?"  
"I don't have any, Brooke."  
"Really not one?" Nathan looked at her straight in the face. "Nothing?"  
"Nope. Enough people, including yourself, doubted me and Haley the first time. Who am I judge what you and Luke have." _What did she and Luke have was more of a question that a fact, at this point._ Brooke ran her finger over her wedding ring.

"Brooke….. are you happy?"  
"I don't know how I feel. I mean yea. I'm happy but like in Vegas, Luke and I were in our own bubble. Completely protected and I get safe and in the moment. But then we get that phonecall and I…"  
"You woke up." Brooke nodded. "Well I can tell you it won't be easy but it's definitely _everything_. You'll know in your heart if this is right."  
"Thank Nate"  
"Welcome to the madness. I knew it was a matter of time…"  
"Really?" Brooke laughs shocked.  
"Yea. Actually Haley and I bet on if you guys would come back married."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. _Did he just say bet. _"Nate, what?" But it was too late, he already was walking back down the hall towards Deb and Lucas. Brooke glanced down the hall, finding Haley on the phone. _Thank God. That buys me some extra time._ She walks toward the group. Taking a spot behind Nathan, she tries to spy on Haley.

"Boys do you think you can handle things for a while? I'm gonna step out."  
"Sure mom but is everything okay?"  
"Yea. I just want to be alone with my thoughts. I think I'll check up on Jamie too." And with a shoulder squeeze to Nathan, Deb turns the corridor. Brooke was starring Luke down but he as oblivious. _She couldn't face Haley yet, didn't he know that? Why isn't he giving me a sign?  
_"Lucas, do you wanna take a walk with me?"  
"Yea, man" Luke gave Brooke a tight lipped smile, officially leaving her alone with Haley.

"Hey where did everyone go?"  
"They went on a walk."  
"B.S.!"  
"What's BS? They just left."  
"You are."  
"Excuse me?" _Great, she's mad. Maybe if I act nonchalant about it…._

"BS…or should I say Lil Sis or really Little Sil." Brooke stared at her blankly. "Little sister is law but I'm kinda liking B.S." Haley smirked at her.  
"Haley I can explain. It just happened so fast. First thing he's explaining stuff next he's declaring his love for me. I know you think I'm an idiot and that's it a really sleazy and slutty thing to do and……" Haley was occupied by her bag of pretzels. "Haley!" Brooke was starring at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, did you want some?" Haley offered the bag towards her and Brooke just kept staring.  
"Are you seriously going to sit in front of me and eat those pretzels?"  
"Brooke I just offered you some like two seconds ago."  
"Haley is not about the damn pretzels!" Haley looked down, trying so hard to keep a straight face. It failed when she glanced at Brooke, allowing her to erupt in laughter. "Don't you have something to say?" Brooke fumed.

"Oh yea, thanks for going to the vending machine?"  
"Haley! Get on with it already!"  
"On with what?"  
"The lecture. The verbal scolding I deserve for running to Vegas and getting married to Luke. Come on, I'm waiting."  
"I'm not going to lecture you."

"Bull St! I know you're waiting to tell me how stupid and irresponsible I've been. Or how wreck less our choices were."  
"Brooke do you love him?"  
"Yes but-"  
"But what? You married the man you love. No lecture….Do you want a piece?" Haley was now holding a Take Five.  
"No I don't want a flipping piece. I want you to stop playing your mind games and tell me how you really feel." Nothing. Silence. "Aren't you disappointed in me?"  
"Yes. I'm disappointed that I wasn't there but that's it."  
"So you're really not going to say anything?"  
"Nope."  
"So we're cool? You're perfectly fine with me being married to Luke?"  
"Yes, little sis."  
"I think I would have preferred if you yelled."

"I am a little annoyed though."  
"See I knew this was too good to be true." Brooke takes Haley's last piece of her Take Five. Haley gives her a look as Brooke licks her fingers.  
"You made me lose my bet to Nathan."  
"So….what did you bet?"  
"I can't say but it involves you babysitting." Haley blushed.

"Wow…..married life has gotten better, hasn't it?" Haley nodded. "Well Jamie will have a blast with me! By the way, where is my nephew?"  
"He's home sick with the flu. Skills is watching him." Haley beamed.  
"Haley most parents are upset when their kids are sick, not grinning ear to ear."  
"I am upset, it's just that you said nephew. I guess that makes this official."

"I did say nephew, didn't I?" Brooke smiled.

"Welcome to the family."

**Thanks so much for reading. I was actually going to make this chapter way longer but I changed me mind when I wrote the last scene. Chapter 5 will be two parts as well. After chapter 6, there will be a time jump. So just in case you don't know it, it's June in Tree Hill and school has been out for about two weeks. Keep reading and keep reviewing. As much as I'm writing this for myself, I'm writing it for all of you too.**


	6. Balancing on One Fine Wire

**Thanks for the support guys. It means alot. It really does. I have a A/N at the bottom so make sure you submit a response.**

**Balancing on One Fine Wire**

**Chapter 5 Pt. 1**

**Does it matter who stands next to you when all your dreams come true, or when they come crashing down?**

Hospitals. The Scotts knew about hospitals. The waiting. The food. The awkward conversations. It was as if they were already prepared for tragedy. Just waiting for it so strike. When things in life couldn't get more confusing or askew, something would bring them back to Tree Hill Memorial. Something to show what's important within their lives. Four car crashes, two heart attacks, a birth, a gunshot and a death. These moments, shut out from the world, brought them here. To reflect. To forgive. To change.

Is it a mere tragedy that Dan is here? Or was it more tragic that his family is? Important moments happened here, while their lives have hung in the balance. How important was today?

"So are we going to talk about him or just keep avoiding it?" Nathan asks Luke as they make their way to the dock.  
"Avoiding doesn't sound so bad, Nate."  
"Yet we're here."  
"Right……Look I don't know why I'm here. I don't why you're here, I don't know why Haley's here. I sure as hell don't get why you're mom is here. I'm just….this doesn't make sense."

"You know, Haley told me that it wouldn't. That there wouldn't be some logical explanation to tell us how we're supposed to feel."  
"And?"  
"I'm supposed to hate him. That's logic. He put us through hell, all of us. He killed Keith, taking away the only father you ever had. And I try to move on and be the father that he wasn't but when I look into a mirror, I see him."  
"I went sixteen years. Sixteen years without him in my life, calling the shots. For sixteen years my identity wasn't tied to him. And now I've spent six trying to out run his shadow."

"I see him everyday in my reflection. I hear his voice racked in my brain. Just reminding me that I'm one screw-up away from becoming him."  
"Every time I get somewhere in life, it always comes back to haunt me. He always comes back to haunt me. No matter how far I push to separate myself from him, I keep getting pulled back."  
"So why are we here then?"

"I'm afraid for Nathan."  
"I thought you said that married life was good?" The girls were watching Oprah in the family grieving area. Neither one was paying attention.  
"It is. But all of this……I've never seen him, with all these mood swings and issues since the accident. The look in his eye….It's just like, when Jamie was born."

"Tutor Mom, I saw Nathan hold Jamie in the hospital and his face was nothing like his from 5 months ago."  
"You saw him at the hospital Brooke, not when we got home. You know that we got word that Dan turned himself in that night….I mean I've never seen him so mixed up.……He was so angry and then suddenly he'd burst into tears. I don't know what to do."

Brooke contemplated what to say before answering. She remembered the long conversations she had with Luke after Keith died. She remembered the late nights when he clung to her. She remembered the look in anger in his face the night of graduation and the series of phone calls and visits they shared before she left. She knew she had her own Scott boy to worry about.

"I know what you mean….Haley what did you do then, when he was like that?"  
"I let him vent. I held his hand. I cried with him. I held him close when he held our son. "  
"And that got him out of his funk? Being with you and Jamie?" Haley nodded. "So why can't that be enough now?"

"Because Jamie is part of the problem."

"Look Lucas, I bet we can think of every bad thing Dan has done and it would get us no where. There are twenty-two years of reasons why we shouldn't be here. But I can only think of one why we should." Lucas turned to face him, already knowing what Nathan meant. "He saved my son's life"

"Yea and he took Keith's"

"Jamie doesn't know that"  
"But you do….Nathan I can't erase that just because he brought Jamie home"  
"I can't erase the feeling that I was that close to losing my son. I keep thinking, what if and I know that if Dan wouldn't brought him home, I never would've seen Jamie again. Haley would've never smiled again, that's if she'll even look at me. I can't shake that doubt."

"So, so what do we do? Just forget about all the shit that happened? Just because of one night. One night he gave you your family back. Well in one day, he took away mine."  
"Lucas, Keith is my family too, just like you. You're my family. What Dan brought back to me, he brought back to you. What he took from you, he took from me."

Lucas didn't mean to offend Nathan. This would always be a sore subject between them. Like an unspoken rivalry of who Dan hurt the worse. Luke knew it wasn't fair. He knew it wasn't right yet he was always the one who kept score.  
"Nathan-"

"NO! At least you got seventeen years with him. At least he loved you. You have two parents there for you from the start. Yet you sit here and compare shots. While Dan was abusing me and my mom was abusing pills or running away off to work, you had the great life. You had the loving home. I had….I had a few months with Keith. So don't act like I'm not affected." Nathan hollered. Lucas bowed his head in shame.

"Nathan I'm sorr--" Luke met Nate's gaze and was surprised to see the broken image of a little boy. Luke reached out to comfort him.  
"Don't. Just…..Luke why did you go to Jimmy's funeral? Knowing what you knew then. Believing that, why were you there?"  
"Because that's what Keith would have wanted."

"What would Keith want now?"

"Haley I don't understand."

"When he was born, it was just….easier. That night, Nathan promised me that he would always protect me. That he would always protect James."

"From?"

"From his dad. From it all. He swore to me that James would never get to know his father. He made me promise that if he ever got anything like his dad, for me to take Jamie and leave." Haley took a moment to wipe her tears as she stroked her wedding ring. "I promised him I would but I told him that I wouldn't have too, because he's not his father. Nathan could never be his father. Dan is an evil man who took Keith from us, right?"

"Right. Dan is bad" Brooke mentally cursed herself for saying something so stupid. Great job B. Dav--…Brooke. Who says Dan is bad as reassurance to a friend, comparing their husband to his father.

"But he gave Jamie back to us. And Nathan isn't vocalizing anything and I'm so conflicted."

"Haley you'll think of something. You always do,"

"I don't think it's that easy anymore, Brooke. If Dan dies, I have to live with the resentment of my son not knowing his grandfather. If he lives, I have to make a decision to protect my son from a relationship with him. And regardless of which ever outcome, Nathan and I have to explain to Jamie why. No matter what, it's a lose lose situation."

"What would Keith want now?" Nathan asked again.

"I can't believe that you're suggesting that we just let everything go and stand by him."  
"I never said that we should stand by him. He lost his chance for me or my family to be apart of his life."  
"Then what are you suggesting?"  
"You said that Keith would have wanted you to go Jimmy's funeral. To let go of the anger."  
"But Jimmy didn't kill Keith, Nate."

"At the time, you didn't know that. If Keith was alive, what would he do right now?"  
"Nathan I-" Luke was ready to argue but Nate kept his ground. "He would be here. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
"You know how I told you that when I look in the mirror, I see Dan." The younger Scott didn't wait for older to respond. "I don't want to see his face anymore."

"Nate I don't think I can just forgive and forget"

"I wish I could. I wish that I would be able to shake my guilt. I was just like him. I treated Haley so badly and I treated Jamie like he treated me. I can't forgive myself for that. And I'm guilty man. I'm guilty… there have been times when I take it for granted. I'm tucking my son in at night and in the back of my mind, I'm thinking; Keith can never do this." Nate sucked in a breath. "I'm a father Lucas and I **can't** imagine not being able to tuck my son in every night……I hated him for so long."

"Nathan--"

"I don't want to be like him. I don't want to hold anger like him. I used to do that and I can't anymore."

"Haley, that boy loves you. You're his mom; he's going to understand one day. You just wait an--" Brooke's phone goes off for the ninth time.  
"Brooke, maybe you should read it."

"Maybe I should…." Brooke files through her messages, shocked. "Oh wow"  
"What? Did you just realize how disappearing for a week and a half means you'll have a full inbox?" Haley nudged her.

"Ha ha. Actually, this wasn't what I was expecting. Millie just sent me a message saying that her and Mouth are moving to Omaha. Mouth got a job over there."  
"What? When are they leaving?"  
"They all ready did. Mouth got word from Skills that we we're all at the hospital, so he said he'd call when they got there."  
"Wait they're just gone. Without goodbye?"  
"Yea things are definitely different in Tree Hill…ooh wait. I have another text…..from Mille. I'm gonna call her. Wait what time is it?"

"Half pass you're rich enough to afford a watch." Haley laughed as her gaze met the famous Brooke Davis' death glare. "It's 6:30, and when you're done, we're grabbing dinner."

"Millie hey"  
"Brooke? Brooke. Oh my god. I'm so sorry for not calling but you're at the hospital and I figured that you wouldn't get the calls. Brooke I'm so sorry for leaving. I swear I'll be back as soon as Marv--"  
"Millie breathe. It's ok. I'm happy for you two. Take your time and when you have the chance we'll talk about you're new position."  
"New position, really? But Brooke-"  
"I need the best to help me run my company"

"Well in that case, Brooke, I'm guessing you would like me to call the press and stop this marriage story before it blows up?" Brooke eyes go wide completely forgetting her new nuptials. She didn't want Peyton to find out from a newspaper. She didn't want Peyton to find out.

"Yes that would be greatly appreciated. I almost forgot about that. It's been a long couple of days…..Haley, the guys and I send both you and Mouth our best. I'll talk to you later. Bye Mille" Brooke gets up, finding Haley fidgeting with her phone. "Hales I'm…done. Hales why do you have your worried face on?"

"Skills just called. He's going to bring Jamie here. Apparently he's gotten a lot worse."  
"Haley you said it yourself; it's just the flu. He probably needs a shot or antibiotics. Kids get sick. Chill."  
"Ok" Haley nods. Brooke takes Haley's arm and the girls descend to the cafeteria.  
"Smile"  
"Why?"  
"Because they probably have your favorite food downstairs."

"I can't just let it go Nathan. What he did-" Nate nodded, understanding all too well. "I don't want to be like him either."

"I know but holding in all this anger. It makes me feel like I'm close to him. And I can't, I refuse to turn into him. I just need to escape it all."  
"Nate earlier you asked about Keith. I'm still not sure what you meant by that."

"Keith always does the right thing. And you said he would be here. So maybe being here is all we needed to do."

"And the rest?"

"I guess we wait." A silence broke out between the brothers. A comfortable silence. Profound enough to collect their thoughts. Simple enough to still their fears. "Maybe we should head back. It's getting late."  
"Yea the girls are probably sending out a search party. Our faces are probably on a milk carton as we speak." Lucas got a laugh out of Nathan. The first smile, since they were upstairs. "Lucas I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blew up like that." "No I'm sorry"

"I'm usually not"  
"Usually not like me? It's ok.

"Haley are you going to eat at all?" Brooke breaks Haley out of her reverie. The girls had been sitting in the cafeteria for a while. Brooke fiddled with her messages. Haley picked at her food, internally going over how worried she shouldn't be.

"Brooke I'm just not that hungry anymore."  
"Yea ok and I really was pure as a clean teen" Haley chose to ignore the urge to return a sarcastic remark.

"So when are you going to tell Peyton?…………..Brooke you ARE going to tell Peyton, right?"  
"Yea why not. I mean it's just a casual conversation when you're best friend tells you she married the boy of her dreams."  
"Hey well, if she would have said yes four years ago, you would have had the same conversation."  
"Not helping, Haley."  
"I'm just saying she had her chance four years ago. She can't hold your happiness against you." Brooke raised her head to Haley to think of a response but before she could Skills walked in with Jamie and Deb.

"So do you think he made it though the surgery?" Luke holds the door open for Nathan. They were escorted and told to wait in the surgeon's office.  
"It was a pretty risky procedure but it's Dan; since when does he die?"  
"He's been in there for quite a while though"

"Yes you can take him to ICU………Hi boys. I'm Dr. Montgomery; you're father's heart surgeon." The boy stood and shook hands with the elderly gentleman. "You're father is a fighter. We inflated his lung and he should be breathing on his own soon."

"Did he get the transplant?" Luke spoke up.  
"Yes. A new heart and with rehab from the accident he has a clean bill of health. Come with me." Nate and Luke follow Dr. Montgomery to down the hall into the Intensive Care Unit. "Here he is."

"He's awake?" Nathan asked the doctor as he stopped a few doors away from Dan's room.  
"No. He's still under the anesthesia." Nate walks up to steal a glance through the glass. Dan lay there bandaged and broken. But alive. "You both can wait for hito wake up in there."

"Ummm…..we'll wait out here." The brothers shared a look and silently agreed.

"I'm not sure why you-" A beeper went off. "That's the specialist with the paperwork. Let me get that for you guys" Lucas and Nathan are left outside of Dan's room, separated by only thick plated glass.

"Clean bill of health." Luke turned to Nate's statement.  
"A new heart"  
"Feel anything?"  
"Nope. You?"  
"Nothing."

"Here you are boys" The man passes a paper for Lucas to sign concerning the surgery. "Now if you come inside with me, I can show you where his breathing tube is and how to change it."

"That won't be necessary, doctor," Nate turns away from the glass.

"Well you to can go in and later--"

"Actually we're going to head out." Luke hands back the forms.

"When he wakes up should we contact you?" The boys shook their heads no. "If he asks, should we tell him that his family was here?"

"No. Thanks Doctor." Luke shakes his hand and he and Nate start back down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded man wondering what just happened.

"Haley" Skills walks up behind the girl's table with Deb who has a restless Jamie in her arms.

"Oh hi. Wow. Come here baby….What happened?" Haley takes her son and he immediately clings to her. "Calm down baby….Skills?"

"He barely ate and when he did, he threw it all up…like 4 times. I gave him the medicine like the paper said along with the pedialite and his fever only got worse."

"Oh….ok. Jamie I'm going to take you downstairs to see a doctor. Okay baby?" Jamie nodded his head and further nestled himself under her neck. Haley rubbed his back feeling the dampness there. She lifted his shirt, revealing some slight discoloration.

"Haley um…when I was bathing him I found these--" Skills lifts Jamie's shirt completely, show quarter size bruises dotting around Jamie's spine. Haley grazed one spot lightly and Jamie winced.

"When did he get these?"

"uh …. A few days ago he tripped in the weight room at practice. I just figured they were from then…."Haley's eyes flashed fire as they bore into the bruises. She flattened the shirt back down and she squeezed a tight smile and stood. "Haley I--"

"Don't worry. I'm going to kill my irresponsible husband. Come on Brooke."

"Okay, Jimmy Jam I hope you feel better."

"Skills can you let the husbands know where we are?" Brooke asks as he she quickly passes him and Deb to catch up with Haley.

"Yea sure ma."

**So I just wanted to say thankyou again for your lovely reviews and support. It does mean the world to me. To answer a few questions, Peyton will be back. She's apart of the core and I want to be realistic, however she won't be back until chapter 7 or 8 in the flesh. There may be phonecalls in bewteen though. Also I have a little bit of a contest here. I would like to see what you guys think my title means and why I post the except about the person standing next to you. Tell my what you think it means in a review and the person closest to my reason will get an exclusive spoiler and a choice of a storyline that WILL affect the characters.**


	7. Open your eyes it's only darkness

**A/N: You guys are really something else. Thanks for the support. I'm sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be perfect for you guys. This one is dedicated to Kelli and Corey. They get on my case when I'm not writing. I love you girls.**

**Open you're eyes; it's only darkness**

**Chapter 5 Pt. 2**

Have you ever sat in waiting room waiting for your name to be called? Or how about your son's name? Your five year old sons name….. He's sick and he's tired and you're tired of him being sick and tired. All you want is to take him and home and tuck him in his bed. To stop the tears. To save him from his pain. To save yourself from the pain of his pain. If you can relate, maybe you're like Haley. If you can't maybe you're like Brooke. Brooke; she's just wishing she could do something to help. It's amazing how sickening a hospital can be to healthy people. Instantly becoming helpless even when you're not afflicted with pain. Direct pain that is…………

"Haley, let me get chart since you signed in. Go sit down with him." Brooke ushers Haley to the seating area. Haley doesn't argue; she just positions herself, taking her bag off her arm and holding tightly to a restless Jamie. "Okay….I'll ask the questions. You answer them and I'll write' em down." Brooke takes a seat next to Haley, chart in tow.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Brooke fills out as much as she knows by herself. She doesn't want to burden Haley in any way and asking stupid questions wouldn't be helpful._ Name: James Lucas Scott. Age: 5 years old. DOB: June 3rd 2007. Weight:?? _"Haley how much does Jamie weigh?"

"Well the last time we went to a check up, he was 51 pounds. I'm no sure what he is now since he's lost some weight but….just put that." _Weight at birth? _

"How much did he weigh at birth?" Brooke turns to see Haley smile proud.

"8 pounds 12 ounces even" Haley responds closing her eyes and she holds her son tighter remembering that day. Remembering the way he felt in her arms for the first time. How he was safe in her arms. In her world.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh just how you melted like silly putty when you held Jamie in the hospital" Haley smiled to her.

"I did not melt."

"Yes you did. You spent 10 minutes telling him how much more fun he was now that he didn't involve you taking me to Lamaze class or shopping. Or how about you tearing up when you caught a glimpse of me holding him. Or how you cried when I took him out of your arms…"

"Ok fine I'm attached. But if you remember correctly I cried more when he was in your arms because I wasn't. You weren't holding me because you we're holding him."

"Awww baby, I'll still hold you. C'mere" Haley placed her free arm around Brooke.

"I always felt safe when you held me and when Jamie was born I realized that you had someone else, justifiably, to hold now." The girls brought their eyes to the boy in Haley's arms. "He's safe Haley; if he's with you, he'll always be safe."

Safety. It's something that a mother's love can provide. It's something that arms can ensure. That's what the girls are believing. That's what they have been believing.

"What's the next question?"

"History of illnesses?"

"Jamie has an acute form of asthma, which is maternal."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"He has an irregular heart beat at times"

"Fraternal I'm guessing?"

"Yup put HCM as well under Father's medical history"

"Ok……um Hales."

"Yea?"

"I was trying to help but I have no clue how to answer the rest of these questions. I'm so sorry. I know that you want to hold Jamie but I don't want to screw up your paperwork and--"

"Brooke it's okay. How about we switch. You take Jamie since he's quieting down and I fill out the rest. I have to go over to registration anyway so it all works out."

Haley untangles herself from Jamie and gives him to Brooke in enough time to not completely stir him from his slumber.

"Wow" Brooke sits back with a clingy Jamie.

"What?"

"This is what it's like when someone needs you that much. …….Haley how? ….How do you do it? How do you know you're doing the right thing or a good job? How do you know when you're made for this?"

"You just know. It's not something that a book or a test grade can tell you. You just feel it and then you'll know. As far as a good job that comes with practice. I try to plan and or be cautious but you can't ever be completely prepared."

"I can barely hold myself together. I thought that I could do this but after Angie left, I'm not sure. She broke my heart and I know that you told me that she would but you never told me that it would hurt that much. I wish that I would have predicted--"

"But Brooke children are unpredictable. You can't predict the tears or the hugs. The spratic giggles or the cuts and scrapes. Ihad no idea of how Jamie would affect me or Nathan but I can tell you that it's so more that you could imagine. That's my baby-" Haley wipes a few tears away. "I'm telling you the attachment you felt with Angie won't even compare to when you and Luke have kids. And trust me, Brooke you'll make a great mother."

"How do you know?"

Haley brushes Jamie's hair with her hand. "A mother just knows………..I'm going to go register him in, kay." Haley gets up after she kisses Jamie's forehead leaving Brooke with her nephew.

"Jamie I need you to do me a favor, okay buddy." Brooke whispers. "I need you be strong. I need you to get better, okay. I know you're asleep but Haley once said to me, if you ask, you shall receive. I believe that. And I need you to believe that too. Your mom thinks that I'll make a good mom, I'm not sure about that but if I'm half as great as her, I know my kid will be decent. You wanna know how I know that? It's because of you. And I need you to continue to be that great little boy. I need you to get better so whenever I do have a baby, you can be a great big cousin. Ok so get better, and if you can't do it for you, do it for your mom. Thanks buddy." Haley walks up to them sluggishly. "Hey how'd it go?"

"Good. The paperwork is in and I went to register the insurance so now we wait for his name to be called."

"And then he'll see a doctor?"

"Yup." Haley takes the seat next to Brooke. "Come on bubba, Momma's here. There you go." Brooke hands over Jamie. "Thanks tigger."

"Haley, do you think you'll be okay if I step out for a moment?" Her hands reach to silence another phone call, but her eyes stay planted on Haley.

"Of course! Go, we'll be fine. Go!"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"And you'll come get me or holler is ANYTHING happens?" Brooke stands up to, be stays positioned near her sister in law.

"Absolutely. Now go! The sooner you leave the sooner you'll come back." To be honest, Haley didn't want Brooke to go. She instantly felt cold air, when her presence was gone. Being alone meant that her mind could wonder. Wonder why the person who should be next to her isn't. Wonder what could be more important than her son?

The summer breeze tickles Brooke's spine as she finds a seat by the bench. _What should I say to her? _A simple question; however the complexity behind it could forever alter a friendship. The phone blinks again reminding Brooke of the inevitable. She had called seven times today. There was never going to be a right time.

"Brooke?"

"Hello Peyton."

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been calling for a while."

"I know. I've been busy."

"I figured Angie would be driving you up a wall but still-"

"Actually, Angie's gone."

"Why do you sound sad? This is a good thing. Angie's better and you got "the mommy and me" thing out of your system. Brooke be realistic. She kept you up at night. Your company suffered. You aren't cut out for this. You don't want to end up like Haley."

"Excuse me what?" Brooke didn't think Haley's current situation wasn't ideal but she would take it any day if she could have what Haley has.

"You don't want to be chasing after bratty kids when you could be living your life. You're B. Davis, fashion designer, not stay at home mom. Besides men don't like women with baggage anyway."

"Uh … what exactly are you saying?"

"If Haley had a chance she would probably change a few things about her life." _Yea, her shitty choice of friends._ "Jamie being one of them." Brooke stayed silent. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? Did Peyton really say that?_ Maybe her friend choice needed fixing too. "Brooke have you heard from Lucas?"

"Um yes. Why?"

"He's not answering his phone"

"We're at the hospital so he's-"

"Oh my god! Did he have a heart attack?" Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde's dramatics.

"No he's fine. Dan got into an accident" She wasn't sure if she should say anything but she didn't know what lie to tell.

"Poor Lucas. I need to talk to him now. He's probably so lost without me there….You know I helped him get over loosing Keith and Dan going to jail." _Oh really? I remember holding a crying Lucas at night both times._ "I bet he would want to talk to me."

"Well if he'll need you, he'll call."

"Or you could tell him to answer his phone."_Fat chance._

"Peyton I have to go now. We can't use cell phones inside."

"Can you tell Luc-"

"Bye." Brooke hastily ends the call. Talking to Peyton is clearly harder than she imagined. She didn't want to focus on that though. She was a Scott and her family needed her.

Haley rocked a sweating Jamie back and forth as he whimpered into her breast. He hadn't stopped crying since he woke up from his fever. She has tried everything that used to soothe him but it was all to no avail. It was all breaking her heart that she couldn't do anything for her son.

"Momma I don't feel so good."

"I know baby, but soon the doctor will call for you and then he'll make you all better." Brooke turned the corner, approaching the pair.

"No momma, my stomach feels funny. I think I need to sit up……whoa"

"Are you dizzy baby?" Jamie looks up to answer her, but he quickly closes his mouth. She wonders what he's about to say but then she notices Brooke coming towards them. "Hey Broo-" Jamie turns around and twists his face towards his aunt. Brooke smiled at the acknowledgement as Haley realized what Jamie was trying to tell her. "Brooke watch out!"

"What?" Brooke planted herself right in front of Jamie as he uncontrollably vomited an inch away from her. "Eww." Jamie looked up at her; his blue pools spilling out tears. "Oh no its okay. Look it didn't get on me."

"Let's get you cleaned up honey."

The three sprinted into a large bathroom. Jamie ran with whatever strenght he had left to the toilet, emptying the rest of his stomach. Brooke watched the scene unfold of mother and son interacting. Haley sniffled back a few tears and tended to her son. _This is what I wanted? I not nearly as strong as Haley to handle this. _Jamie cries into his mother's side. Haley fights back her own tears and Brooke just watched from afar. She wanted to do something but what could you do at a time like this?

"James Scott? James Lucas Scott?" An outside voice called disrupting Brooke's thoughts. _Well I'm not just going to sit here._ The voice yells again. Brooke opens the door to make eye contact with the nurse. "We're coming!!…….Haley how you doing?" Brooke diverts her eyes back inside the stall.

"I think he's done. C'mere baby. The doctor going to see you now." Brooke smiles down at the little drained boy. She gathers their things as Haley carries her son. "I wish Nathan were here."

"How bout you go inside and get settled. I'll look for the husbands."

She leaves the triage room and runs dead smack into Nathan and Lucas, falling entangled with each other.

"Hi jackass formally known as Nathan and Husband."

"Whoa Brooke, why so hostile?" Nathan says to her, dusting himself off.

"I've been babysitting your wife and son while you two play "who's meaner than daddy?" And I smell like vomit." Lucas found Brooke amusing until he saw her eyes.

"Chill we just ran into my mom a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago your son was projectile vomiting an inch away from my shoes."

"Where's Haley? Where's Jamie? Brooke where are the?"

"Triage 3. Good Luck."

"How is she?" Luke asked his wife, bringing her to the waiting room.

"She needed her husband."

Nathan rushed into the triage area. But when he got close to Jamie's room he paused, mentally preparing himself for what's behind that door. He goes to knock but it swings open. Meeting him face to face with his wife.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her tone was icy. He knew she'd be fiery as hell. But her broken eyes spoke volumes.

"Babe my cell was off. We just found out." He walked toward her but Haley backed away.

"How convenient of the only way I could reach you, be turned off."

"Hales-"

"Don't Hales me. I waited for two hours in the emergency room with our restless son. Nathan, you should have been there. And when were you going to tell me about the bruises? Huh. I had to explain that, when the doctor thinks that all Scott's abuse their kids." Nate opens his arms to her but she turns away again. "No! He was so pale Nate and he kept crying." Nate engulfs her as she pounds her fists into his chest. "He needed you. I needed you." Haley sobs into his chest.

"Shhh baby its ok. I'm here now……Baby where's Jamie?" He lifted her chin to get her to answer him.

"They took him for some tests. Nathan he cried so much when he got the blood test. He wouldn't stop screaming. He was getting so hyper, that they sedated him." Nate's arms just pulled her in tighter.

"Babe's he's going to be fine"

Two Hours Later

Waiting. That's what the four Scotts were left to do. Just wait. All of them sat there, mostly in silence. Jamie still hadn't come back from his tests yet. Brooke and Lucas held hands. Each sending a small smile towards the other couple every now and then. Every time the door opened to triage, Haley's eyes would flicker up, expecting a doctor, a nurse, anyone to tell her about her son. Nate just stared at the floor, wondering which spot his son vomited on. Wondering why he wasn't there to hold his hand. The door swung open, allowing a man to enter holding a chart. He looked grim but decided to mask it, when he saw the family of choice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott.?" Nathan rose bringing Haley with him. "May I speak with you?" He guides them to the other side of the door. When it closes, Brooke and Luke pick a seat closer to it, to hear the news.

"Where's Jamie? Is he awake?" Nathan's not sure where his voice came from, but there it was, timid and shaky.

"The nurse is about to bring him back. He's still sedated though…The reason that I came and got you two is because we have some forms for you to sign." He hands the chart to Haley.

"What's this? You want to do more tests? I don't understand, why does he need another one." Haley turns to him.

"The results on the blood test indicated that Jamie has an imbalance of his white blood cells. It's an excessive amount and with his other symptoms, we believe that your son has ALL."

"ALL?" Both Nathan and Haley ask the doctor, not really following the medical vernacular. They just wanted their son back.

"We think your son has acute lymphocytic leuk-"

"No!"

"Haley?"

"**NO! HE'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE FLU NOT LEUKEMIA!"**

And it all went blurry from there. The world became distant. It didn't matter anymore. It was like someone left a hair dryer on, drowning out the world around them. Like a vacume, life was being sucked out of him. Their boy. Haley heaved forward, hyperventilating and choking off her tears. Nathan barely catches her. He hold his wife with heavy thoughts of uncertainty. Brooke grabs Luke's hand, both of them wishing they didn't just hear what they did. It didn't take words to describe what she was feeling. It didn't take much to not see what was enfolding in front of Nate. He became deaf to the doctor's explanations. But the words lingered there. Her words still lingered there. Replaying over and over. The air was thick but their breaths stopped. Yes, their lives became a stand still. The only thing left to hear, was Haley's muffled sobs.

This was the moment it all changed.


End file.
